Not Just A Master, But A Father
by puzzlemistress
Summary: "Father, you set the path for how I see the world today. We still need you father, I still need you father. We may not say this often, but we need you not only as a master, but as a father." Donnie said as tears stream down his cheeks. Master Splinter fell into a coma and the boys are speaking their last words. (This is possibly a one shot butknowig me I highly doubt it) Enjoy!
1. Illness

Master Splinter was in a mental battle against the Rat King for control over his own body. The Rat King was not going to allow Splinter to be a free rat any longer. All the Rat King had to do was take complete control Master Splinter's mind. Whatever the Rat King did to Splinter, did a real number on his mind. Donatello concurred after several test, that Master Splinter fell into a coma. He honestly didn't know if Master Splinter was going to make it. The boys watched over their master protectively with their worried and depressed eyes. Michelangelo left the room abruptly, not being able to see his father like that. Leonardo prayed an old Japanese prayer to himself. Raphael was filled to the brim with so much anger and rage yet sadness. Raph was not by any means a sentimental person, but it killed him to see his father harmed in that way, and there was nothing he could do to help him. He is protective of his friends and his brothers, but when it came to his father, he was an over protective monster on the rampage. Donatello was trying to figure out every possible way to wake up his master. When they finally regrouped in their father's room, every emotion soon boiled over.

"When I get my hands on that slimy little rat, I'll kill him!" Raph said angrily.

"You wouldn't." Leo opposed to his brother but secretly wanted to kill the Rat King himself.

"You wanna bet?" Raph asked.

Leo didn't argue this time. He knew deep down inside that if Raph was left alone with the Rat King, he would kill him.

"We should say something. About Master Splinter. It might bring him back." Mikey said coming out of his head space.

"It would probably help Leo. Maybe it could wake him up from his coma." Donnie agreed.

They sat in silence, not really knowing what to say. Donnie sat down on the bed and looked at his sleeping sensi.

"Master Splinter, do you remember the time when you accidentally brought home those highschool textbooks. We were about 7 maybe 8 years old. I started to read one of the old history books. You were so surprised that I was reading things like that. I remember when Raph was making fun of me because of it and you pulled me aside into your room. You told me that my mind worked differently than my brothers and even yourself. You said that my mind was more powerful than any weapon in the world ever crafted. Father, you set the path for how I see the world today. We still need you father, I still need you father. We may not say this often, but we need you not only as a master, but as a father." Donnie said as tears stream down his cheeks.

His shoulders started to quake as small sobs were released from his lips. He held his hand to his lip to stop his sobs, but they only became louder. Mikey came to his side and tried to comfort his brother. Donnie, with Mikey's help, was able to stand and sat down on the ground, leaning on the wall. Mikey went to sit on the bed and hold his father's slightly warm, fuzzy hand.

"Hey dad, do you remember all the times I got sick as a kid. You were so worried about me since I was a baby. Every night you would come in and check on me. You would say a small prayer and sing to me. I never told you this but there were times when I would fake being sick so that you would stroke my cheek and sing to me. I know that it seems childish, but they were and still are some of my favorite memories of you. I love you dad and we need you to come back to us. You know how screwed we would be if we lost you. I know that we kind of get you on your last nerves and irritate the shell out of you but-." Mikey said before a sob was released, stopping him in mid sentence.

He clung to his father's hand tightly as his sobs made his body tremble. His brothers try to comfort him too, but it was so hard seeing their baby brother cry. Mikey released his father's hand and ran out of the room. Donnie put his hand up and ran after him. Raph went to his father's bedside and held his father's furry hand.

"Hey dad, I know I'm a hot head and got a bad temper and all, but what I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best son or student in the world. I'm sorry that you had to deal with my temper. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that I love you. Please, don't leave us." Raph begged his father before he turned his head to hide his tears.

Leo was shocked to see his brother like that. This was honestly the first time he thinks he's ever seen him cry. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a firm hug. Raph willingly accepted the embrace and even returned it. When they parted, Leo just bowed his head slowly before speaking.

"Master Splinter, you have always been there for us. When we'd failed, when we succeeded, and we when we were confused. You helped us through our trials. We never really told you thank you for everything that you've did for us. You didn't have to take us in. You didn't have to make us your children. You didn't have to train us, love us, and make us who were are today. We are so thankful for all that you do for us. I am so sorry that we could not stop this. We will find the Rat King and we will stop him. I promise. You are not just a master to us, you are our father and we love you." Leo said sadly as his body shook with fear, anger, and sadness.

Raph embraced him tightly trying to comfort the both of them. Donnie came back in tears along with a sobbing Mikey. All four brother embraced each other tightly as their sobs filled the room. When their sobs finally calmed down, Donnie went to the shelves and pulled out an old book.

"I- I remember an old Jewish prayer that Master Splinter liked. He said it reminded him of Master Yoshi." Donnie said as he swallowed heavily while turning to the page.

"Read it." Leo said as he tried to calm down.

"It's called "We Remember Them":

At the rising of the sun and at its going down  
We remember them.

At the blowing of the wind and in the chill of winter  
We remember them.

At the opening of the buds and in the rebirth of spring  
We remember them.

At the blueness of the skies and in the warmth of summer  
We remember them.

At the rustling of the leaves and in the beauty of autumn  
We remember them.

At the beginning of the year and when it ends  
We remember them.

As long as we live, they too will live, for they are now a part of us as  
We remember them.

When we are weary and in need of strength  
We remember them.

When we are lost and sick at heart  
We remember them.

When we have joy we crave to share  
We remember them.

When we have decisions that are difficult to make  
We remember them.

When we have achievements that are based on theirs  
We remember them.

As long as we live, they too will live, for they are now a part of us as  
We remember them." Donnie read softly as he tried to fight the tears.

"That was beautiful Donatello." Leo said as he hugged Donnie.

The boys stood around their father's bed, letting their sob filled the room. Hoping and praying that their father would live.


	2. The Last Decision

The boys refused to leave their master's side. Donnie spent weeks on his laptop, trying to find any trace of Rat King. Master Splinter was still in his coma. Finally after a week of looking and worrying, they finally found Rat King. They called April and Casey to watch over Splinter. To make a long story short, when the boys found Rat King, they nearly beat the crap out of him. They ordered him to take the hold off of Splinter. Rat King explained that he would never let go of their master and let me just say that Raph wasn't too pleased with that answer. Raph raised his sia up to strike him but Donnie stopped him. Donnie explained that if Rat King was to die in the real world than Master Splinter would die mentally. They had no choice but to let him go.

When they returned to their home, they saw that Master Splinter was having a seizure. Donnie tried to stabilize him but every time he tried to touch him, Splinter would scream loudly in pain and try to fight Donnie. After several failed attempts, Donnie was able to give him some medicine to calm him down.

"Donnie, what the hell happened?" Raph asked.

"Whatever he did to Master Splinter must be affecting his brain. If this keeps up, this could kill him." Donnie explained as he showed them what was going on through his computer.

"This is the part where you come up with some kind of cure," Mikey said in a rushing tone.

"Only having the actual disease can be the key to the cure but there is no way to find an actual cure," Donnie explained as his body began to tremble.

The boys shouted and yelled in sorrow as they try to comfort each other. Suddenly they receive a message from the Shredder telling them he wanted a meeting. They went, leaving Mikey and Donnie with Splinter. Raph and Leo went to the warehouse, as instructed, and waited for him. Shredder came with Kari with a briefcase in her hand.

"What do you want Shredhead?" Raph asked impatiently.

"To assist you. In this case contains the antidote to help your beloved master." Shredder explained as Karai opened the case.

"You-you slimy son of a bitch! You told Rat king to poison our master." Raph shouted as he tried to charge at him but Leo held him back.

"Why should we trust you. You poisoned him in the first place" Leo asked while he looked at Karai dead in the eye.

"The thing is this: if you give him the cure, it will find a new human host to possess which will soon spread every human being on earth till there is nothing left, and if you don't, Splinter dies. This is your choice." Shredder explained as he motioned to the case then the boys

"We need time. How much time do we have until the virus completely kills Master Splinter?" Leo asked

"Two hours," Karai answered.

"Give us one hour," Leo said as he and Raph took their departure.

Leo and Raph went home in dead silence. Raph was pissed at Leo for even considering the offer. When they reached the Lair, Raph lost it.

"I can't believe that you would even consider this!"

"Ralph think of the cost. If we save Splinter then we lose the human race. Do we honestly think that he would be okay with that." Leo explained rationalized.

"What is going on?" Mikey asked confused as he came into the room.

"Tell him! Tell your little brother what you want us to do to our father!"

"The Shredder wants to give us the antidote. But the problem is this the disease Splinter has will find a human host and it will spread, killing everyone on earth."

"That would explain why it keeps spreading," Donnie said as he came out of the lab.

"We can't kill Splinter," Raph said firmly.

"But can't kill the human race." Leo countered.

"Leo's right Ralph. I can't kill the human race. We can't do that. Splinter would never forgive us if we did." Donnie explained.

"I know he wouldn't but that doesn't make it right."

"If it means that we end dad's pain then I'm in," Mikey said sadly.

"I can give him something to make it as painless a possible," Donnie said as he went into the lab to begin making the substance for the injection.

"Leo, are you okay with this?" Ralph asked worriedly.

Leo sighed sadly and fought back the tears. A lone tear rolled down his cheek. The three brothers hugged each other tightly, sobs quaking their bodies. Ater embracing each other for comfort for several long minutes, Donnie came back into the main room with the injection in his hand. His eyes were bloodshot red and his trembling hand held the surgeon held the clear liquid.

"It's time," Donnie said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The four turtles went into the lab and stood around their fallen father. Tears flowed like cataracts down their distraught faces. Tears flowed down their cheeks as Donnie began the tip of the syringe into Splinter's arm. His hand was trembling like wilds winds to branches as sobs escaped his mouth.

"I can't do this," Donnie shouted in anger as he places the syringe in the table in fear. "I can't do this. W-we never made up after our fight. God, he's gonna dying thinking I hate him," he sobbed into his hands.

Ralph and Mikey knew exactly what Donnie was talking about as Leo felt left in the dark.

"What fight?" he asked slightly confused.

"Don and Splinter argued about him reaching his potential. You know that Don isn't the warrior of the bunch so they fought about it. Don wasn't ready to be the leader of the family while you were gone. They fought a lot while you were gone. They honestly have been the same," Ralph explained while Donnie curled into himself.

"Now I have to kill him I never said I was sorry. That I was sorry for not being the son he wanted," Donnie sobbed into Mikey's shoulder.

"Donnie, let me give him the injection," Leo offered as he knelt down to him level.

"I-i always wanted my work to help people. A-an-and now, I'm using it to kill our father," Donnie explained as his body collapsed on itself and fell to the floor.

Leo held Donnie t himself tightly and tried to comfort him. The boys shared a group hug as they all tried to comfort each others. After comforting and crying for several long minutes Leo reaches for the syringe and held each other stand. They stood and watched painfully at their fallen master.

"I am the eldest in this family. I will give the injection," Leo said firmly as his hands shook slightly.

Leo gently stuck the tip of the needle into Splinter's arm and pushed the pump down. The clear liquid drained out of the syringe and into Splinter's blood stream. Splinter heart rate increased instantly then slowly decreased. It slowly came to a stop as they shut their eyes softly not wanting to see this sight. The loud sound of him flatlining rang throughout the lab along with their sobs. They boys lost their master and their father. It was over.

The boys fulfilled Splinter's wishes: he wanted to be cremated and they were laid to rest next to his Master Yoshi in Japan. They boarded a ship to Japan and went to see the Ancient One's home. They went to the tree where Yoshi and Tang Shen were buried and placed the urn down. They stood in silence, as a sign of respect, then headed inside and sat in even more silence. They suddenly hear a voice shouting at them. It sounded like Splinter. They quickly armed themselves but they were knocked to the floor by a mystic power. The room turned white and they soon disappeared.


	3. The Reality

The first sight they had were the lair. The boys were on separate cots drenched in cold sweats. They shouted each of their names and stood to embrace each other tightly. They were sharing due to their cries while trying to figure out what of questions came out at once which created a loud echo effect though out the room. The boys were consoled in each that they didn't hear Splinter walk into the room. Mikey glanced over Ralph's shoulder to see him. He took a shaky step back with a small gasp while tear trickled down his olive green cheeks.

"Mikey, what are you-" Ralph started to ask before turning to see his father. "Oh my, gosh," he gasped while holding his cold three digit hand to his mouth.

Donnie and Leo separated and looked in the same direction to gaze upon their teary eyes father.

"D-d-daddy," Mikey muttered softly with fear lacing his voice.

"My sons," Splinter said while walking quickly to them.

Mikey mentally crumbled and ran to him while sobbing loudly. Splinter hugged his youngest tightly and tried to sooth him. The others hugged their father tightly as sobs quaked their shells.

"It is alright my son. It is over now. Be at ease my sons," Splinter soothed softly while rubbed their shells.

"Father, what happened?" Leo asked in a trembling voice.

"It was a mediation. A mystic force attacked tour minds, leaving you in a comatose state. I have tried to awaken you for several days but nothing has worked. Not until today."

"How did they get in the liar?" Ralph asked.

"This is an ancient mystic power, Raphael. I am still trying to piece together how and why they invaded your minds."

"Dad, are we in danger?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"I do not know Donatello," Splinter answered. "All I know is that all of you are safe."

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"We learn to heal with the wounded inflicted upon you. I will be here to talk with all of you if that is what you wish."

They did not let each other go from their tight embrace. Splinter soothe each of his sons until they let go. They went to their own persona spots in the liar to try and relax. Mikey on the couch playing video games, Ralph working out with his punching bag, Donnie in his lab with the door open, and Leo was meditating in the dojo. Splinter could feel the nervous tension in the air. He wanted to talk to them but it was too soon. They were all too shaken and fragile to talk about what happened. It was too soon Splinter told himself. The boys finally went to bed but Splinter couldn't rest. He went to the half destroyed punching bag and began to stitch it back together. He working in silence but stopped when he heard small crying. He put down his needle and thread and went to look for the source. Splinter walked to past Leo's room and stopped. He carefully opened the door to see his eldest son sitting up in his bed crying softly behind his fist. Splinter came in the room, carefully making his presence known, making Leo look up to see him.

"Leonardo, are you okay my son?" Splinter came to sit on the bed, knowing the question was not needed.

"N-no," Leo sobbed softly while hugging Splinter tightly.

He shushed his crying son, rubbing his shell soothingly. He let his son sob into his robe, letting him get out the emotions so they could talk. Leo sobbed in anger and fear while clinging to him. After several long minutes of sobbing, he finally stopped Leo sat up and took the tissue Splinter gave him and wipes his face.

"This is about the meditation isn't in?"

"Yes, father. You were positioned b-by Shredder an-and we tried to save y-you. W-We tried so hard father I promised."

"I know you tried my son-"

"But we failed. H-he said that if we gave you the antidote that it would find a human host. Too many people's lives were in danger. I-i-we couldn't allow them to get hurt," he sobbed softly.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. Just relax my son. Tell me what did you do?"

"I-we didn't want you to pain in father. Donnie was able to forgive you a chemical so y-you would p-pass with dignity. S-S you wouldn't be in pain anymore. H-he couldn't do it. I-i agreed to give it to you," he sobbed loudly while his body trembled.

"It is alright my son. Sh. You did what you believed was right. You put the needs of you and your brothers after the needs of the people. You made a call I pray you boys will never have to make again."

"I killed you, father! How are you okay with that?!"

"I am not okay with the decision, but I understand the circumstances. You saw the greater good of the humans over the need of four. I trained you all to put the need the others before your own. That is the true way of the ninja. I am so proud of you. All of you."

"H-how could you say that? I-I killed you."

"You did what you did to protect the people. Helping the world means sacrificing your own good. Be at ease now my son. Shredder is vanquished, we are safe."

"Yes, father."

"Try and rest my son. You had a long day."

"Father is it possible, I know you haven't done this since we were children, but is it possible, only of tonight," Splinter chuckles softly while rubbing his forearm.

"Lay down my son," he moved the sheets back to allow his son to become comfortable. "I shall stay with you."

Leo moved around to make room for Splinter to lay next to him. Splinter laid down next to him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist in small desperation while he laid his head on his chest. Splinter was slightly surprised to see this side of his son. He has known that he had his moments of fear but never to this extent. It broke his heart to see his own son like this. It even began to make him worry about the mental stability of his other children. He stroked his shell soothingly while humming an old Japanese lullaby to try to ease him to sleep. It was as if Leo was a small turtle again, afraid to sleep without his father by his side. He watched while his oldest son slept. He didn't move from his spot until the next morning. Rounding up his sons, he sat them all down in the dojo to talk. Soon one by one they all started to crumble. They were all comforted by Splinter. He felt as id he was able to help his children in their time of need. He understands that they are becoming older and may no need him as much as they used to. It brought him comfort knowing that he may not always be there, but he will always be their father.

End of Chpt 3


	4. Raphel

Splinter notices that Raph was working out harder than before. Every single day he was fixing the practice dummy, due to the all the slash marks and holes in the bag. He called him into the dojo to discuss what was happening with him. They sat across from other in silence for several long seconds before Splinter cleared his throat.

"Raphael, I know you are still bothered by what occurred in the meditation. I understand if you do not wish to speak upon it but I believe that it would benefit you do," he said while keeping his voice calm and steady.

Raph sat on the floor and kept silence. The memories of what happened flooded back into his mind like a tsunami. The anger in his mind at Shedder, the pain he felt when Leo injected the sedative into his father arms, the sadness of having to watch his father die. He looked up at his father dead in the eye and allowed his wall to crack. Hot tears rolled down his olive green cheeks as sob shook his body. Splinter reached over to embrace his son, only to have his furry arms filled with his sobbing son. He hugged his emotional tightly and allowed the tears to dampen his robe. He didn't utter a single word, knowing it wouldn't help bit. After fifteen minutes of listening to his son's angry sobs against his chest, the tears and sobs stopped shaking him. Raph was able to pull back and wiped his tears.

"I-I have never felt so useless in my life."

"I know my son. It is all over now."

"I-I should have fought harder to save you."

"Raphael, my son, please don't put the burden on yourself. This was not a reality. This was the work of a mystic power that even I do not understand."

"But I have this fear everyday. I'm scared to death that I won't be able to save my family," he wiped is tear-filled eyes before looking up at his father. "I would blame myself for the rest of my life," he sobbed softly into his fist.

Splinter moved closer to hi and held him tightly in his arms. He cried into his father's chest, clinging to him tightly. He felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. All he did was keep thigs, this fear, bottled inside so he can be the strong brother; the protector. In Splinter's eyes, it was difficult to see him like this but he was relieved to have this come out. H rubbed his shell softly while allowing the tears to damp his robe. After several long minutes of sobbing and soothing words whispered, the tears stopped falling, his body soon stopped quacking. He pulled back and wiped his damp face.

"Thank you, father,film, for listening and everything."

"My son, I don't blame you for feeling and thinking these things and I am so proud of you for speaking on those fears. I promise to help you work on conquering this fear to help you move foward."

"Thanks. I really appericate this. I think this will help me deal with all of this. You need to speak to Don master. He's hurting the most from all of this."

"Really?" Splinter looked surpised by this statment.

Donatello is the turtle of logic and science. Splinter did not believe that he would be affected so much by a mystical power.

"Yea, he blames himself since he couldn't find a cure and save ya. He wanted to fix what happened to you guys before you passed and he didn't get that chance."

"I understand now my son. Thank you for telling me this."

"No prob Masta Splinter," they both bowed in respect before Raph got up and left.

Splinter sat adn refleted on his son's word, tryign to figure out what he was going to do with his middle child.


	5. Michelangelo

Hey guys! This is going to be a short one t symbolize that Mickey doesn't allow things like this to hurt him and that he uses his comic books an video games to help him cope so please don't slaughter me in the reviews for making this short. Much love and this summer it's going to be me making a creative writing come back. Also I will be attendin Columbia College Chiago in the fall and that ouldn't have been possible without fanfiction and all of my lovely supports aiding me in my dream of becoming a creative writer so much love to you all once again and I hope you all enjoy. Have a creative day guys!

* * *

Michelangelo wasn't as badly affected by what happened than his brothers. He doesn't let stuff like this get to him too deeply. Splinter observed Mikey from a distance, not noticing any drastic changes in his behavior. He did take note that he was more focused on his training but allowing himself to be his usual happy go lucky, cheerful self. Granted, for the first few weeks after the attack he didn't crack as many jokes or pranks. Other than that he was still the prankster funny Michelangelo. Splinter, of course, sat down with him and talked to him about how he was coping with what happened. The conversation was lighter than the conversations with Leonardo and Raphel. They spoke for roughly ten minutes than Mikey left to play video games. Splinter soon realized that his greater challange would be with his conversation with Donatello.


	6. Donatello

Getting Donatello to sit down and talk about his emotions was like rolling a boulder up a hill with a cement wall in front; it simply was not going to happen. It wasn't going to happen until he shattered the wall down. All Splinter could do was wait until he could get him to be still long enough o talk about it. He found the perfect opportunity when the other sons left to April's house, Donnie not wanting to join them to 'work on something in the lab.' Splinter walked into the to see his son sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, his shoulders lightly trembling. Splinter stayed behind the pillar watching silently from afar. When Donnie lifted his head from his hands, Splinter noticed the stream of tears on his cheeks. The father in him couldn't allow his son to be this visible this upset any longer. He slowly crept from the pillar to the kitchen chair, placing his paw on his quaking shoulder. His son picked his head up; his red eyes were wider than a frightened deer to see who was in front of him. Donnie rests his temple again his father's abdomen allowing his body to shiver with sobs. Splinter kneeled down to his level and hugged him tightly to try and bring him comfort. He gently picked him into his arms and moved to sit down in the wooden kitchen chair. Splinter gently placed his son's head into his neck, rocking him as if he was a small child frighten from the demons in his dreams. He softly hums a lullaby that he used to hum to him as a small child. Donnie finally calmed down enough to sit in the chair next to Splinters.

"Do you wish to explain what happened right then?" Splinter asked softly.

"I-I had to give you the nutrition. I-ah!" Donnie screamed while clenching his fists, pounding them into his knees.

"My son please slow down. From what I understand, it was Leonardo who gave the injection."

"H-he did, but I was the one who created the injection. I-all I wanted to do was to create a way to help people not kill people. I used my knowledge of science and biology to kill my father!" he sobbed loudly into his hands with a loud scream.

Splinter wrapped his son into his arms again, placing a small kiss on his head. He gently pulled him into his lap once again rubbing his shell softly.

"My son, I am truly sorry that this happened to you. I am not upset at you for what you felt necessary to do at that moment in time. You and your brothers were placed into an impossible situation that I pray none of you will ever have to face in this lifetime. There is nothing more I can wish for than to rid you all of these nightmares of the terrors you have endured in these past few days," he reached his paw to his son's damp light green cheek, "But my son, you can not allow yourself to feel hated for the decision you made while in an alternative universe; in a fantasy realm. I am so proud of you, my son. You are so young, Donatello; you should never have to make that drastic decision in your life. All you that matters is that you and your brothers are alive."

"How can you say that after-"

"Because I am your father and your mentor, meaning I taught you what to do in a situation that held the fate of mankind," his voice changed from soft loving tone to a sharp, authoritative tone.

Donatello stopped the rest of the sentence from leaving his quivering lips, unable to argue with his father's words. All Splinter could do as father hugged his son tightly. Donnie sobbed into his chest, this time in relief at his words. He allowed his father to pull him into the embrace, snuggling into his neck in search of comfort. Splinter slowly began to rock him as if he was a small turtle injured in an accident during training. 

Splinter didn't get many chances to act like this with his children. They were getting older with each passing day; they have learned to deal with their emotions. One thing he learned about Donatello is that he has never been one to admit his feelings to anyone. That was the one lesson Splitter could never seem to put inside of his head. All he did was take that anger into his work in the lab until he came to a 'logical' conclusion on why there was no reason for him to be upset. Seeing his son like this both sadden and gave him a small sigh of relief due to this release of these emotions. Donatello finally settled down, taking a small sigh of relief in Splinter's neck before pulling away.

"Are you better now, my son?" Splinter asked gently.

"Yeah. I think now I just need some rest."

"You and me both my son," Donnie slowly rose from his father's lap, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

"Goodnight father. Thank you," he hugged Splinter tightly.

Splinter rest his paw gently on Donnie's shell before he allowed the embrace to end. Donnie began to walk to his room when he stopped to turn toward to face Splinter.

"Yes, my son, what is it?" Splinter asked.

"Um, this is going to sound very odd but...um," Donnie tried to explain himself.

"I shall tuck you in bed for the night if that is what you wish."

Donatello smiled in relief at his words allowing his body to relax. Splinter walked Donatello to his room and tucked him in bed as if he was a young turtle. With a small kiss on the forehead and pulling the blankets under his chin.

"Good night my son."

"Goodnight father. Thank you for tonight," Donatello smiled softly before shutting his eyes to rest for the night.

Splinter he patted his chest softly and turned the lights off. For the first time since the medication incident, he slept in peace for the night.


End file.
